


Lily

by howsthismylife



Category: Stackson - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff I think, M/M, Stackson - Freeform, Stiles and Jackson has a teenage kid, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles learns that their only daughter has a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt given to me on tumblr. i just hope i put justice on what she wants.
> 
> this is not beta read so sorry for all the errors.

“Who is it?”

“Stiles, just get out of the window.”

“Who’s she with?”

“Her boyfriend.” 

“Her WHAT?” his husband looked at him like a wolf would look at its prey. For one second Jackson thought Stiles would bare his humanly teeth at him and growl.

“Don’t look at me like that.” he said.

“Oh, I could look at you however I want Mr. Whittemore.” Stiles said, slowly getting away from the window. “You know about this and didn’t think to tell me?”

“She made me promise I won’t.” he said.

He heard the car door slamming shut and drives away, their daughter slowly making her way toward their house.

“Just calm down, okay?” raising both his hands, he tried his best to calm his husband.

“Have you met me?”

“Unfortunately.” He said, and he was cut off with another glare.

It was funny really. There were a lot of things that could make Stiles switch his motherly instincts to its fullest and their daughter, Lily, was one of them. Aside from the rest of the pack that is, Lily was his—their—priority.

“I’m home.” he heard Lily announced. Stiles immediately went toward her and, unsubtly, asked how her day was and if there was something she would like to tell him.

Lily looked at Jackson with raised eyebrow. He just shrugged. She rolled her eyes and said to Stiles, “Were you snooping out the window again, Dad?”

“I think I have the right to snoop when I don’t know who you were getting a ride with.” His husband crossed his arms over his chest. They were having a staring contest. One that he liked watching because it was like watching someone having a staring contest with the mirror. Jackson used to tell his daughter that she looked exactly like his dad when he was in high school. He wasn’t jealous. Not one bit. Lily had his high cheekbones and his nose and that was enough to send all the boys from her high school to drop to their knees. She had Stiles eyes though, and his lips, and the freckles on her face. She was beautiful even at such a young age. Probably going to break many hearts. Jackson kind of understands where his husband was coming from.

“His name’s Matt. He’s a senior.” She explained, and Stiles deflated for a moment before regaining his ‘Manly Stature’—as he so calls it. She knew her dad well not to leave any details alone. “We’ve been dating for 3 weeks already.” She added.

“3 weeks and you haven’t said a word to me?” Stiles said. He heard Stiles’ heartbeat starts pounding alarmingly fast. Jackson knew why. So he went over to his husband and laid a comforting hand on his back, rubbing it gently.

“I’m sorry.” She muttered.

Jackson slid his arm around Stiles’ waist and bit gently onto his shoulder. That always made his husband calm down.

“I want to meet him,” Stiles said, “I need to meet this . . . Matt.” 

“Probably on dinner,” he added, “This Friday.”

She looked at both at them. Jackson could already see his daughter’s brain working. She’s like Stiles that way. He could hear her steady heartbeat. Then she nods and said, “Fine.” She pointed to Stiles and said, “But no torturing him. I really like him, so please be nice.”

“We’ll try.” He said, at the same time Stiles said, “I can’t promise you that.”

They both looked at each other, pulling faces and making silent conversations. He noticed their daughter finally had enough of them and left to go to her room. Jackson pulled his husband closer to him, their chest touching, their nose bumping. “You’re going to behave this Friday,” he said to Stiles who just scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I mean it.”

“She’s only 17!” Stiles hissed, “When I was her age I didn’t even have any friends. Let alone date some senior!”

“Well you met me didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said and scoffed, “You bumped into me and called me a klutz for dropping my books.”

He ducked his head, resting on Stiles’ shoulders. He could remember it perfectly well. He had hated Stiles when they were in high school. He was annoyed by him a lot. But time passed and he hated how he didn’t know why he hated Stiles. And before he knew it he was getting closer to him.

“We’re not our daughter, you know?” he said, muffled by Stiles’ shoulder. “She’s different from we were back then. She has friends, lots of them. She has the pack—who loves her dearly. She’s smart like her dad. She’s athletic like me.” he slowly lifted his head up and their eyes lock. They smiled because it’s true. “She’s literally perfect—“

“Except for her temper.”

“Except for that.” he chuckled.

“I wonder who she got that from.” Stiles smirked.

“The point is . . . “ he continued, bumping noses with Stiles, “Let’s let her do her thing. If she makes some mistakes along the way, we’d help her fix it. And if this Matt guy didn’t work out like we did, then we’d help her move on like normal parents would. We’ll always be there for our princess, Stiles.”

Eventually, Stiles sighed and said, “Fine. But I still won’t promise I’d behave.”

“Oh, I don’t want you to behave,” he said, biting his lips seductively.

“You dirty old man.”

 

\--

 

When Jackson got home after work that Friday afternoon he found Stiles nursing a couple of pots on the stove. He put his briefcase on the chair, loosened his tie and kissed Stiles on the cheeks who don’t seem to notice him since his husband was simultaneously cutting, grinding, and pounding different kinds of ingredients. It was all overwhelming to his oversensitive nose.

Stiles did notice him eventually. When he accidentally stepped on Jackson’s foot. Stiles kissed him on the lips briefly before continuing his litany of preparations for tonight’s dinner. He could sense it, Stiles was stressed if his elevated heart rate was anything to go by.

“Can I help with anything?” he asked.

“What? No? I got this,” Stiles said. “You go and grab some beer or something and rest.” He kissed Jackson again, this time harder.

He did grab a beer and went to the living room. He sat on their ridiculously comfortable couch and turned on the TV. He felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep but he forced himself awake. Damn this couch is way too comfortable. He wondered for a second if his husband had put a spell on it. Spell.

Rushing back to the kitchen, he asked Stiles, “You’re not putting any spells in there are you?”

His husband just looked at him incredulously, hands frozen midair from cutting, and said, “Why the hell would I do that?”

“Nothing.” He said and went back to the living room. He eyed the ridiculously comfortable couch and decided to sit on the loveseat.

He may have fallen asleep after a few minutes because the next thing he knew was Stiles shaking him awake. He rubbed his eyes. Dinner was ready. He picked up the scent of a roasted chicken, steaks, mashed potatoes, some green peas, salad, a pecan pie and some muffins. Leave it to his husband to cook more than they could eat.

Their doorbell rings. Lilly gets it and when they entered the living room Jackson had scented a waft of anxiety coming off from the guy holding hands with his daughter. It was Matt, he figured.

“Papa, this is Matt.” Her daughter introduced.

“Good evening, Mr. Whittemore.” Matt offered his hand and Jackson just looked at it.

“It’s Mr. Stilinski-Whittemore.” He took it and shook it firmly. He could hear the kid’s heart pound rapidly. It made him smile.

“Dad!” Lily dragged his dad from the kitchen and when Stiles was standing in front of Matt, she said, “This is my other dad. Dad this is Matt.”

“Good evening, Mr. Stilinski-Whittemore.”

 

Dinner was awkward. Jackson was the only werewolf in the table so he was the only one who could pick up the change in scent from his family and from Matt. All throughout the dinner, Matt had been nervous and maybe a little bit scared because he caught his husband glaring at the kid numerous times.

“Lily told us you’re a Senior?” he asked, mainly because he wanted to break the slowly building tension on the table.

“Yes, sir.” Matt answered.

“Where’d you plan on heading to college?” Stiles asked.

“Dad!” Lily protested, “Isn’t that a little bit early to ask? Since . . . you know? It’s only been the start of the semester.”

“It’s okay,” Matt put a reassuring hand over her, “I’ve been looking up on colleges in California. I think I’ll go to Berkley since my mom went there.”

“What do you plan on taking?” Stiles asked, clearly playing the ‘Dad Card.’. It was amusing. Jackson just pretended to eat but in reality he was monitoring the guy’s heartbeat and his husband’s.

His daughter just facepalmed herself. 

“I was planning on majoring in History, and a minor in Literature.”

He could already see Stiles’ compass going bonkers. Stiles majored in History when he was in college in Berkley. He could already see Stiles’ contemplating on whether he’d keep the ‘Threatening my daughter’s boyfriend’ or be geek about History with said daughter’s boyfriend.

He saw Stiles’ leg start to bounce. Stiles always does that when he’s a) nervous, b) bored, c) exited, but even if he had been with Stiles for years now, this habit of his husband was unpredictable. He opted for C because Stiles’ heart rate started pounding a beat faster and there was a glint in his eyes. If Stiles’ can’t play the Dad Card well then he will.

After they ate, he insisted on washing the dishes since Stiles had done an extensive job at cooking. He packed some leftovers on some Tupperware for Stiles’ dad to eat. From the kitchen sink, he could hear Stiles talking a mile a minute about the different courses and programs Matt could have if he pursued History at Berkley. He was surprised to hear Matt’s genuine appreciation on everything his husband was babbling. There were only a handful of people who could handle Stiles on his full on rapid rambling mode. He was impressed with this Matt guy.

After he washed the dishes he went to the living room with a bottle of beer and stayed away from the ridiculously comfortable couch. He doesn’t want to fall asleep on this one. Lily was curled up on Matt while Matt was talking to Stiles. It was like he was witnessing an addition to their family. His wolf didn’t seem to mind. 

When Lily extricated herself to go to the bathroom, and Stiles went to arrange all the Tupperware for his dad, he sat beside Matt and with a serious tone he said, “I’m just gonna go ahead and do my fatherly duty. We don’t have a say to what happens to your relationship. It’s just between the two of you. We’re going to give you the freedom but don’t abuse it. Her curfew is at 10 every night aside from Friday. No sex until she’s 18. No means no. If I ever hear you touch as single hair from her I will castrate you personally. Capiche?”

Matt was silent for a while before nodding thoroughly. Lily came back and went back curling like a cat to Matt. Stiles came back with the Tupperware and handed some to Matt telling him to give it to his parents or something. Matt gladly accepted it. 

They stayed like that for a couple of hours until Matt had to head home. They played cards that night—which was fun. His husband really was bad at playing cards. They showed Matt pictures of baby Lily much to their daughter’s dismay. It was fun. Matt and Jackson had a silent agreement.

“You think we did good?” Stiles asked. They were lying on their bed.

“You seemed to enjoy Matt’s company.”

“The kid’s smart.” Stiles said. “I didn’t know he was smart.”

“You really think Lily would date someone dumb?”

“Yeah . . .” Stiles bit his lips. “I dated you.”

“I’m not dumb!”

“I’m not saying you’re the dumb one,” Stiles giggled. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ middle, his chest to his back.

“You love me.” he said.

Stiles craned his neck to look at him. He was smirking—little shit. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> if you have any suggestions or prompts feel free to message or comment me.


End file.
